The security of computing resources and associated data is of high importance in many contexts. As an example, organizations often utilize networks of computing devices to provide a robust set of services to their users. Networks often span multiple geographic boundaries and often connect with other networks. An organization, for example, may support its operations using both internal networks of computing resources and computing resources managed by others. Computers of the organization, for instance, may communicate with computers of other organizations to access and/or provide data while using services of another organization. In many instances, organizations configure and operate remote networks using hardware managed by other organizations, thereby reducing infrastructure costs and achieving other advantages. With such configurations of computing resources, ensuring that access to the resources and the data they hold is secure can be challenging.
In some instances, data security is enhanced by a fleet of devices that share cryptographic material (e.g., a common set of cryptographic keys). However, as the complexity of such systems increases, the complexity of maintaining the cryptographic material secure increases accordingly. Further, as generally an issue in distributed systems, some nodes in a distributed system may have updated information that other nodes have yet to receive as, generally, propagation techniques take time to reach all nodes in a system. In some distributed systems, some nodes may communicate with other nodes on an intermittent basis, which can result in many updates being propagated to other nodes before the intermittently connected nodes receive updates. As a result, ensuring the integrity of updates propagated throughout a distributed system can present numerous challenges whose difficulty of addressing increases with the complexity of the systems.